


The Haunted Haus

by deerfairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerfairy/pseuds/deerfairy
Summary: A compilation of the 13 Days of Halloween which can be found here





	1. Jack-O-Lantern Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152045473704/jack-o-lantern-carving)

**Day One**

 **Pairings: Polyfrogs, Bittyholtz**

Chowder had just finished laying the newspapers down when Nursey plopped his pumpkin on the table. They had gone to the pumpkin patch that morning in search of the perfect pumpkins. Dex brought over the carving kits and the other two pumpkins so they could begin their work. Both chowder and Nursey took the knives and cut the top of their pumpkins off and started gutting them. Dex however, turned his pumpkin over and began cutting the bottom piece away.

“Yo Dex, I’m not telling you how to live your life or whatever, but I’m pretty sure you are supposed to cut the top off.” Nursey chirped.

Dex chuckled and said, “By cutting out the bottom, the pumpkin wont cave in from the top and collapse. It’ll last longer than yours.”

Nursey frowned at this, “Why didn’t you tell us before we started??”

“Because he doesn’t like us.” Chowder said as he continues cleaning out his pumpkin.

A splatter of pumpkin seeds and guts hit Chowder’s shoulder. “You’re right. I don’t like you guys. I love you and that means I’m here for the competition.” Dex laughed. 

Chowder whipped off the goo and looked Dex right in the face as he took a fistful of pumpkin insides and threw it at him. Nursey hooped and hollered and almost swallowed the guts Dex threw at him. It was an all out war and pumpkin was the ammunition. They were laughing and ducking behind chairs and the fridge trying to stay clear away from the shots of seeds that now covered the walls and floor of the kitchen.

“SWEET BABY JESUS!” Bitty exclaimed as he entered the room. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!!!!”

The pumpkin fight stopped dead in its tracks. Bitty’s shouts attracted Holster to the scene of the crime and he noticed that Bitty was growing a little pale and weak from the state of the room. He placed a hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back and guided him out towards the living room, “Come on, babe. You should lie down for a bit.”

“THAT MESS BETTER BE CLEANED UP WHEN I GET BACK IN THERE OR SO HELP ME THERE WILL BE NO PIE FOR A MONTH!” Bitty called back as he lay down on top of Holster on the green couch from hell.

The Frogs collapsed on the floor in laughter and exhaustion, laying in the mess. When they stopped laughing, Nursey got up and walked over to where Chowder was. 

“Truce?”

“Truce.”

Nursey put out his hand for Chowder to grab and pulled him up and into his arms where he gave him a big slobbery kiss on the cheek, causing him to giggle. Dex got up and walked over to his boyfriends and gave them both a tight hug. “Truce.”

“So what are you carving your pumpkin to look like? I’m making a ghost!” Chowder asked.

“I’m carving a skeleton.” Said Dex.

Nursey added, “I’m doing a raven.” 

“WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING IS CLEANING UP MY KITCHEN!” Bitty shouted from the living room.


	2. Zombies?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 13 Days of Halloween. I used Whiskey/Tango for the day of Zombies and I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> [Read on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152114719944/zombies)

**Day 2: Zombies?!?!**

**_Pairings: Whiskey/Tango_**

A blood-curdling scream released itself from Tango’s throat as Chad emerged from the shadows growling and stammering for brains. Tango turned around and began running back across the street away from the Lax House towards safety. Maybe he could get to the Haus in time to board up the door and keep Chad out and the team safe. He was almost to the door when he heard a loud WHACK from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to find Whiskey standing there with a bloody 2x4 and Chad’s head rolling down the sidewalk. Tango’s eyes went wide and he stammered out, “T-thanks.”  
Whiskey nodded and then motioned for them to head inside for safety.

“Do…do you know what happened to him??” Tango asked as they boarded up the door and began pushing everything in front of the windows. 

“Doesn’t matter now. He’s dead.” Whiskey replied.

“I didn’t mean it like—I know he was your friend…what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. He was kind of a dick.”

“So is the whole lax team…undead???”

“Every. Single. Chad.” Whiskey answered, pounding a nail after every word. 

They finished boarding up the Haus and sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting. The rest of the hockey team were scattered throughout the house, keeping their eyes on the barriers. Tango leaned his head on Whiskey’s shoulder as they sat there in waiting. 

“Tony.”

“Yes?”

“I…I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I…” Whiskey took a deep breath, uncertain of how this would all play out. He looked at Tango leaning on his shoulder and just thought, there was no better time to say it. “I…I wanna kiss you, Tony.”

Tango straightened up and looked him right in the eyes. “I want to kiss you too.”

Whiskey leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut as their lips interlocked—

~

“Whatcha writing there, Whiskey?”

Whiskey slammed his journal shut at the sudden appearance of Tango in front of him. He tried his best to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck towards his face. “Uh…I-uh…Uhhhh, it’s nothing.”

Tango tried to grab the journal, but Whiskey pulled it away, knocking him off his balance. Tango fell forward and knocked them both onto the floor. They were face to face, trying to catch their breath while smiling and laughing at each other. Tango was about to get off him, when Whiskey leaned up and stole a kiss. Tango’s eyes widened before he processed it, then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Whiskey couldn’t help but say, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I met you.”

Tango blushed, “Me too.” Then pecked him on the cheek.


	3. Costume Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for 13 days of Halloween!! It does have a bit of NSFW themes in it, so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> [Read it on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152127960459/costume-malfunctions)

**Pairings: Chowder / Holster (Chowster)**

**_Almost NSFW!!!!_ (proceed at your own risk)**

Holster thought this kegster would be a flop. Who has a Halloween costume party two weeks before Halloween???? But the students at Samwell really shocked him and everyone was dressed up and having a good time. They had made only two tubs of their trademarked brew, and had to quickly make two more because of the amount of people who showed up. They were having the party early because Jack had invited them to his apartment for a Halloween party with the Falcs. He was so pumped for it, but was really enjoying the party they were having tonight. He took a swig of his cup of juice and spotted Bitty and Chowder playing a game of pong and he had to go watch.

“So you don’t have an issue giving your son alcohol, hm?” He shouted over the music for Bitty to hear.

“HAHA! He’s actually making me drink more than I am making him!” Bitty replied as Chowder sunk another Ping-Pong ball.

Holster looked over at Chowder who was dressed up as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror and damn did that boy look good. Who knew Chow could pull off blue eyeshadow and a black corset with fish net leggings? He couldn’t help but stare. Holster would never say it aloud but he had a crush on the easily excited goalie. But who didn’t? He was funny, sweet, and always had a smile on his face. Not to mention that he was hot. Chowder looked up from the table and made eye contact with Holster. _Oh shit_ , Holster thought, _he caught me staring. Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit._

He turned his head towards the mass of people in the living room, avoiding Chris’ knowing gaze. Ransom was grinding up against March, while Lardo hung to the sidelines keeping an eye out for anyone who was partying _too hard_. The other frogs and tadpoles were probably out back enjoying the cool night. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and when he turned, Chowder was smiling up at him trying to tell him something.

“You have a rip in your costume!”

Holster reached behind him and realized that there was a tear on his pants. He blushed really hard and said, “Oh! I guess I better go change.”

Chowder shook his head, “No, come with me, I’ll fix it.”

So Chowder took his hand and led him through the crowd and upstairs to his bedroom. It was significantly quieter up and for once, Holster didn’t have a constant pulsing in the back of his brain. Chowder pulled a sewing kit out from his closet and set it on his desk. “Take it off.”

Holster obliged and handed his pants over. He stood there in his tightest pair of underwear that he had _(because his boxers wouldn’t fit nicely underneath his pants, he swears)_ and finds himself having to distract himself so he wouldn’t get a boner while watching Chowder sew his pants in an incredibly sensuous outfit. Goddamn those high heels were killing him.

“There you g—Oh.” Chris stopped when he turned to Holster, a certain something catching his attention.

Holster’s hands immediately grabbed his pants and used them to cover him up as he tried to put them on quickly. _Oh god this was so embarrassing! It couldn’t possibly get any—_ RIPPPP _—Oh god oh god._ In his rush to cover up, he completely tore his pants apart.

Chowder was doubled over in laughter, trying to catch his breath. “Holsterrr!! Stooppp!! HAHAHA!! My MASCARA!!!” His eyes were watering so bad from laughing that his mascara started to run, but he couldn’t get over this giant blonde nerd in front of him.

Holster was trying his hardest not to laugh, but gave in and fell to his knees clutching his ripped pants, tears rolling down his face too. When they finally caught their breath, Chowder walked over to where Adam was kneeling. He leaned down with a huge grin and a chuckle and gave him a kiss. Holster lifted his head up and kissed him back with a wide smile across his face. _Oh god this was perfect_ , he thought.


	4. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's Day 4 of 13 days of Halloween. I love these prompts so much, but this is first one I actually struggled with. Anyway, I do want to say, if you have a fear of dolls, spirits, or possession, skip this chapter. If not, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> [Read on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152184931454/ghost-stories)

**Day 4: Ghost Stories**

**_Pairings: Whiskey / Chowder, Nursey / Dex, Tango / His Blanket_**

On a dark and stormy night in Samwell, Massachusetts, the Frogs and Tadpoles gathered in the living room of the Haus under a giant blanket fort. Poor Whiskey and Dex were both very afraid of thunderstorms but they were too proud to tell their boyfriends that, so they suggested a movie night and cuddle puddle. They had dug around in the basement and found Christmas lights to string up on their blanket fort and it was actually really comfy. So under the soft glow of multicolored lights, Whiskey curled himself into Chowder’s arms, and nuzzled his head underneath his chin. Had anyone else been here, this would be a serious fine and a slew of chirps. Nursey had his head in Dex’s lap and was enjoying the soft stroking of his hair when a loud burst of thunder caused Dex to tug his hair and jump. Nursey winced and squeezed Dex’s other hand to comfort him.

“Why don’t we share ghost stories?” Tango said, raising his head up from underneath his weighted blanket, “It’ll help keep your mind off the thunderstorm.”

Nursey smiled, “What do you think Will? Want to try to scare the pants off me?”

“I know more than one way to get the pants off you,” Dex laughed, “but sure I could give it a shot.”

“I think Whiskey fell asleep so don’t worry about him.” Chowder said, as Whiskey drooled on his shoulder. Chowder chuckled a little bit and looked over at Dex who was very excited to share his story.

“Is everyone comfortable, before I start?” Dex asked.

Tango shifted so he was sitting cross-legged and had his blanket wrapped around him. “Yes we are good now.”

“Ok, It all began in 1904, 30 years after the founding of the school, at Samwell’s North Quad.

As we all know, legend says that North Quad was built on a graveyard. The ghosts of the deceased are incredibly unhappy about having their holy ground desecrated by college students. The hauntings started out small, with gentle pushes and trips causing the students to drop their books and papers. But soon they got more fierce and harmful. There were accounts of a student crossing through the Quad and feeling a fiery burning sensation and when they got across, they felt something dripping down their leg. Naturally, they pulled up their pants to find that 5 deep cuts appeared as if someone had drug their sharp nails down the person’s leg. This however, wasn’t even the worst account of paranormal activity.

A girl named Samantha had just left her Child Development class with her brand new assignment: taking care of a doll baby. When she stepped into North Quad, the baby began to cry and cry. Samantha took her baby and tried to coo it and comfort it to keep it from crying, but to no avail. She grew increasingly frustrated until all of sudden the crying stopped, and the baby started to move on its own. Samantha’s eyes widened in fear as the doll baby only had a mechanical voice and couldn’t squirm or move on its own. The doll grabbed onto her shirt and tried to climb its way up to her face. Frantically, she grabbed the doll, screaming and attempting to pull the doll off her. She flung the doll to the ground, but in the process her shirt was torn and her chest was scratched. The doll began trying to crawl its way towards her. Samantha kept backing away, being chased by a doll in the Quad. Suddenly, a religions professor came rushing and pulled a vial of Holy Water from his pocket. He sprinkled it on the doll and it stopped moving. He asked if Samantha was ok and she nodded, but needless to say, she was exempt from her assignment.”

Dex looked around after he finished telling the story to see Nursey clutching a pillow and Tango wrapped tighter in his blanket. Chowder sat there completely unaffected while Whiskey was still asleep on his shoulder.

“William Poindexter, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!!!” Nursey finally shouted, “YOU KNOW MY ENGLISH CLASSES ARE IN NORTH QUAD!!!!”

Whiskey was startled awake, “Ugghhhhh why are you yellingggg???”

Dex, Tango, and Chowder were cackling so hard, tears welling up in their eyes.

“Hey guys, its no longer storming.” Whiskey pointed out.

“Good then. We can finally go to sleep.”

The group settled down in their blanket fort, all snug as a bug and cuddling, as they drifted off to sleep under the glow of the multicolored lights.


	5. Gay Hockey Literal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of 13 Days of Halloween. I hope you all appreciate it because I had to listen to Country Music to make sure this fic was just right.
> 
> Read It On Tumblr!

**Day 5  
_Pairings: Bitty / Ransom_**

“Hey guys…I feel like Bitty has been missing home lately and I want to try and cheer him up.” Ransom said at Team Breakfast after Eric had left to go study in the library.

“Yo! What if we like threw him a party with just the team and made it Georgia themed?!?!” Shitty chimed in.

“Bro. I think you got it. Alright, Holster and I will get the music and decorations. Lardo, you do costumes. Shitty, you should get beverages as per usual.”

“I can do games!” said Chowder.

Nursey nodded and added, “Dex, Jack, and I can make some southern comfort food.”

“Ok, this is gonna be totally ‘Swasome. We will have it this Friday night. Just don’t let Bitty know.”

~

The hair on Bitty’s arms prickled up as he reached the front porch of the Haus. He sensed something was amiss, so he slowly opened the door. When he did, he came face to face with his beautiful boyfriend, Ransom, in red plaid, tight jeans, cowboy boots and hat, smiling at him. “Oh, hell no.” He said and tried to turn around to leave.

Ransom reached out and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the living room where cacti, cow skulls, and everything straight out of a western movie were up on the walls. “Come on, Bitty! Lets have a good ol’ fashion hoedown!”

Bitty was fighting for his life to be cut loose from this awful hellhole. Why him? Why did God forsake him in particular? What happened to their last shred of class? Unfortunately, there was rope and Ransom tied his boyfriend to a chair and placed his booted foot between his legs. Had this been any other time, Bitty could’ve thought it was hot, but not now. Not here. It was like his worst nightmare had happened. It was like Country Threw Up in here. He had been so distracted by everyone’s costumes and the decorations that he didn’t realize that Kenny Chesney was playing in the background, and he had to forcefully keep himself from shouting. Every single member of the team was here and dressed up like a cowboy and he was pretty sure that he could hear people in the kitchen.

Ransom motioned to Ollie and Wicks over at the music station and Shitty and Holster joined him on the dance floor in front of Bitty. A devious grin crept up on his face and Bitty’s eyes grew three sizes too big that day. All of a sudden, Big and Rich’s “Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy” started blaring through the speakers, and three hockey players in front of him began to dance. They started their choreographed dance and began swaying their hips, holding their belts and tapping their boots. It wasn’t long before their shirts started being unbuttoned as they gave Bitty a strip tease.

Eric’s mind was literally in overload mode at the moment. Everything he hated about the south was right in front of his eyes and he couldn’t avoid staring at Ransom’s glistening abs as he opened his plaid shirt and did a stomach roll. Bitty’s inner voice was screaming at the top of its lungs trying to break free from the ropes as Ransom ground down on his lap and gave him a kiss on his neck.

When the strip tease ended, Ransom untied his boyfriend and Bitty looked up at him and said, “If you ever do that again, I will take your life quicker than Carrie Underwood can dig her keys into the side of your car.”

Ransom was silent.

“But, Honey, thank you so much. It was so dorky and amazing. I really needed that.” And Bitty got up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Ransom’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The song changed, and “The Devil Went Down To Georgia” intro started playing. Bitty pulled away, “Pause the music! Let me go change and grab my fiddle!”

“Bits. You have a fiddle????” Holster was shocked.

“Yes I do. And this is the only time you will hear me play. IF you keep the chirps to a minimum.”

And that night, the Devil himself brought Bitty a golden fiddle, and he played it until his fingers bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey y’all! Just wanted to say that I got overwhelmed with school this week and I’m sorry that I haven’t posted anymore of the 13 days of Halloween. I will get them all up this weekend, hopefully. I have Trick-or-treating,Witches, Kitt Purrson, Monsters AU, and Costume Ball. So hopefully those won’t be so tricky and I will try to get them up Friday/Saturday.**


	6. Trick-Or-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 13 Trick-Or-Treat! This may be my shortest one, but I still hope you enjoy it! I'm playing a little catch up!
> 
> [Read on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152433085914/trick-or-treat)

**Day 6: Trick-or-Treating  
_Pairings: Nursey / Dex_**

“Bloody hell!” Nursey exclaimed as he pricked his finger for the twentieth time while sewing his costume.

“You know that just because we are dressing up like Harry and Ron, you don’t have to act like Ron.” An irritated Dex said. 

“It’s called getting in character since you don’t want to go as Ron even though it’s the obvious choice!”

“I hate being typecast! Just because I’m a ginger doesn’t mean I identify with every single ginger in existence!”

“Heh heh heh. You’re right…your anger makes you more like Draco. Have you ever thought of going blonde?” Nursey chirped. That comment got him a punch in the shoulder and they both laughed.

When they finally but on the finishing touches, they immediately put them on and looked at each other and they were laughing so hard they were cackling and snorting. 

“Nursey, you look so ridiculous with red hair!! I can’t take you seriously.”

“You’re the one with brown hair and fire red eyebrows!!”

At that exact moment, Chowder zoomed in on his Hoverboard360 in a Left Shark costume and said, “Let’s go, bitches! I need candy!”

~

Late that night after they had filled up their pillowcases and Chowder had managed to get chocolate all over his costume, they decided it was time to go back to the Haus. Chowder had an eight o’clock class the next day so he went to bed and Nursey and Dex went onto the roof and started going through their candy while enjoying the stars and the lights from the frat houses all decked up for Halloween.

Nursey leaned his head onto Dex as they stared off into the distance. “You know, you actually look really cute in a dress shirt and sweater. You should wear it more often.”

Dex blushed and stammered out, “T-thank you.”

“But I’d loose the wig. I love the way your natural hair looks. You should show it off.” 

Dex turned slightly and looked down at Nursey with a smile on his face. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss on Nursey’s lips. When he pulled away, he notice Nursey was blushing and he remembers it being the most beautiful feeling in the world. Being able to make Derek Nurse blush after all the times Derek Nurse had made him blush. So Dex went for it again and kissed him. He kissed him over and over and over again as they sat there on the roof with the stars above shining down on them. He was drinking in the way Nursey moved and felt and tasted and just existed in his presence and oh god he was so gone for this boy it was beautiful. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Dex said just that: “You are beautiful. And I want to be with you.”

Nursey nodded and stuttered, “Me t-too. I-I want to be with you too.”

“Good.” And they kissed until their lips hurt.


	7. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of 13 days of Halloween. OMG i loved this prompt so much and Whiskey/Tango is the best. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> [Read on Tumblr!](https://deer-fairy.tumblr.com/post/152435684179/witches)

**Day 7: Witches  
_Pairings: Whiskey and Tango_**

“Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!” Whiskey chanted as he danced around the room with his computer blaring Wicked the Musical. He always listened to Wicked to get ready for a big spell as the music put forth such energy and emotions into the air that he could use. It also reminded him of home.  
He was born and raised in Kansas and his mother was the very first witch in the family and was obsessed with the Wizard of Oz. They had a whole room in their house dedicated to the memorabilia. He remembers that at least once a month, his mother and him would sit down after cooking all day long in preparation for the movie. They would make red sugar cookies with sprinkles imbued with the feeling of home, and also apple turnovers with the intent to spread kindness and warmth no matter where they went. Yes, his mother and him had quite a lot of fun baking, brewing, and movie watching. 

As the song came to an end, Whiskey grabbed his Grimoire and sat down at his desk with everything laid out for him. He had a empty jar and slowly began pouring in the ingredients, saying each name and purpose of the ingredient. When he finished, he sealed the jar, wet his finger with his tongue and drew a pentagram on the top. He held it in his hands and began filling the jar with his intent and charging it. 

When he finished, he placed it in his backpack and zipped it up. He threw on a coat and strapped on his backpack and left his room. He headed to Annie’s where Tony was waiting for their date night. He was waiting outside in the cold and Whiskey’s heart melted.

“It’s so cold out here! You know you could’ve waited inside?”

Tony was shivering, “I was waiting for you.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside and get a nice cup of hot chocolate.” Whiskey grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him inside.

When they sat down and ordered hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffins, Whiskey reached into his backpack and pulled out his spell jar. He slid it across the table and gave it to Tango, “I made this for you. Its for good luck and happiness. You know…for your exams and yo-“

Tango rested his hand on top of Whiskey’s, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Whiskey smiled, “I’m glad. But you have to charge it every so often. Just set it in the window at night to charge and cleanse it once a month.”

“I will.” Tango squeezed his hand.

A blush crept up on his cheeks, and he asked, “So how was your day, love?”


End file.
